Why did he take so long? - A DaReya One shot!
by Divyaa2612
Summary: Shreya broke the stereotypicals when she took the initiative of confessing her love for Daya. She proved that girls don't need guys to do the confession. Daya was flattered and equally nervous. Let's face it, their story was wierd. Will this work out? Divyaa26 welcomes every single Daya and DaReya fan for a good read. Hope you guys enjoy your idol's birthday to the fullest! :)


**A/N : Good evening, everyone! Divyaa26 here, with my second DaReya one shot. This was supposed to be up way before but procarsination is a bitch. Look at the co incidence though, today's Daya sir's birthday. This one shot belongs to every DaReya fan and my dear friend** **Frolic Acid** **( I'm sorry for the delay, I really hope you like it.)**

 **Happy birthday to Daya sir.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

" Shreya, are you really sure about this?"

Meera, Shreya's friend asked her the question she was most afraid of. At this point of time, Shreya was so messed up. She would rather prefer to have a bullet in her mouth in stead of taking any sort of question from anyone.

" I don't know, Meera. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha, in fact mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata whether I've taken the right decision or not."

Meera, Tarika and Purvi stared at their friend, concern evident in their eyes as she let out a weary reply.

" Shreya, woh main dress ke baare mein puch rahi thi." Meera brought her back to present as she realised they stood in a boutique for picking a dress for her.

Shreya immediately regretted for coming out so vulnerable in front of her friends. The task was so simple, she needed a dress for her fiancee Siddharth's party. The guy was throwing a small party for his friends as well as her friends, in order to celebrate their _to-be_ engagement. Why she had to complicate things?

" I knew it." Tarika mumbled to Purvi who stood next to her.

" Guys, I'm sorry. Mera dhyan nahi tha aur-" Shreya tried to cover up.

" It's okay, Shreya. Hota hai, shayad tum engagement ko leke pareshaan ho." Meera, Tarika's fellow forensic expert told Shreya.

" It's not okay, Meera. We need to talk." Tarika interjected.

" Main kya kehti hu, hum pehle yaha se chalte hai. Coffee pine chale? Hamare usual cafe mein?" Purvi suggested with a small smile.

" Nahi, mera mann nahi hai. Tum log jao, main ghar jaati hu." Shreya declined.

" Aise nahi chalega, Shreya. Tu chal toh sahi, tera mann apne aap ban jayega." Tarika insisted as she signed Purvi and Meera to chip in.

" She's right. Chalo chalo. Baki sab baad mein dekhenge."

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself seated on their usual table in their usual cafe with her favourite coffee in front of her, paired with her favourite choco chip muffins. Shreya chuckled to herself realising how well her friends knew her. They just knew how to lift her spirits up when she was pathetically low.

Meera, Purvi and Tarika only exchanged faint smiles as they knew that their friend was finally back to normal.

" Shreya, dekh agar abhi tu yeh muffins nahi khayegi na, toh kasam se hum khatam kar denge." Purvi broke the silence.

" Haan. Chal ab zyada nakhre matt kar." Tarika chuckled making everyone laugh including Shreya.

She picked the muffin and relished it to the fullest, the chocolate melting upon her tongue definately made her feel better.

" Ab bata, kyu pareshaan hai? Kya baat hai?" Meera asked, sipping on her coffee.

" Aise toh koyi baat nahi hai." The girl tried to dodge the topic.

" Arey yaar, dekh tujhe pehle hi bola hum ne. Jo bhi hai seedha bata de, nakhre matt kar. Hum log chale jayenge warna." Purvi glared at her alarmingly.

Shreya decided not to beat around the bush and come right to the point, her friends were already aware of her misery and there was no point hiding it anymore.

" Main iss engagement ko lekar sure nahi hu." She stated.

Three of her friends gave her knowing looks, allowing her to continue.

" Siddharth bohot accha ladka hai, par pata nahi kyu main khush nahi hu iss sab se. I don't feel comfortable at all. I don't know what's wrong with him-"

" May be because he's Siddharth, not Daya." Tarika voiced her thought.

That very moment, Shreya fell silent. Tarika was absolutely right, and she was short of words.

" Mujhe toh yeh samajh nahi ata ki agar tu Daya sir ko pasand karti hai toh tune Siddharth ko ha kaha hi kyu? What were you even thinking?" Meera questioned.

" Shreya ne khud ha nahi kaha. Actually ussey samajh hi nahi aya ke ho kya raha hai. Aur jab tak usko pata chalta, rishta pakka ho gaya tha. Main thi waha yeh sab hote wakt." Purvi explained.

" Mujhe Daya sir bohot pasand hai. Lekin woh hai ki kuch kehte hi nahi. Main karu toh kya karu?" Shreya looked puzzled.

" You got to woman up, Shreya. Daya sir ne nahi kaha toh kya hua? Tu keh de." Meera told her, firmly.

" Kya?" Shreya nearly spilled her drink.

" Haan. She's right. Daya kahe ya na kahe, hum sab ko pata hai that he likes you too. Aur jaruri nahi hai ke hamesha ladka hi initiative le, tujhe khud ke liye stand lena chahiye." Tarika seconded what Meera said.

" Par main already engagement ke liye ha kar chuki hu?" Shreya mumbled.

" Toh kya hua? Engagement hui toh nahi hai na. Soch Shreya, zindagi bhar ghut ke jeene se accha hai jo dil mein hai woh bol de. Agar main teri jagah hoti toh sidha bol deti." Purvi placed a warm hand on her arm.

" Toh bol de na, Kavin ko." Tarika sneaked in a tiny tease towards Purvi making Meera chuckle as well.

" Filhaal yaha Shreya ki baat ho rahi hai. Can we just focus on that?" Purvi sent a glare Tarika's way.

" Chalo."

Meera nudged both of her friends as she saw Shreya rising up from her seat, determination evident in her eyes. Man, that girl was on fire now. Shreya actually decided to let out her feelings, she thought it was better to at least let Daya know how she felt towards him, instead of keeping it burried inside and shitting the rest of her life with a guy whom she barely even knew.

" Kaam ho gaya." Meera mumbled to the other two as they followed Shreya out.

It was a normal evening in CID bureau as the male cops including Daya, Abhijeet, Kavin, Dushyant and the juniors called it a day. That's when Shreya dashed in followed by her friends.

" Daya sir, mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai." Shreya came right to the point.

It took everyone little aback, she stood rooted to her place folding her arms.

" Haan, kaho kya baat hai? Koyi pareshaani hai?" A bewildered Daya asked her.

" Jee haan. Can I talk to you for a second? Alone."

There was no way on god's earth in which Daya could say no to the girl in front of him. Her determination was practically radiating off her, Daya quietly gestured her to step outside the bureau as he followed her.

" Batao. Kya baat karni hai tumhe?"

All Shreya did was take a deep breath and say it out clearly.

" Mujhe aap pasand ho. Itne pasand ke mujhe aap se shaadi karne mein bhi koyi problem nahi hai."

The world around Daya _did not_ stop. People around him _did not_ disappear or freez, _it's already winter for heaven's sake!_ Daya _did not_ go numb. _He's a smartass CID officer, duh._ Well, all he did was freak out. He grew nervous about the sudden confession.

" Ab hum meri pareshaani ki baat karte hai. Meri pareshaani yeh hai ke aap mujhe batate kyu nahi that you like me too? Aap uss din mere ghar aaye, lekin _main-main_ ke aagey kuch bol hi nahi paaye. Theek hai, main chup rahi."

Daya scratched his temple uneasily as Shreya started to count all of his failed attempts of confession on her fingers.

" Phir aap ne mujhe letter likha, jo ki _aaj tak_ mujhe mila nahi hai. Aur agar aap ne letter likha tha toh aap ko nahi lagta ke aap ko khud woh mujhe dena chahiye tha? Lekin nahi, aap ne Abhijeet sir ko woh letter diya mujh tak pohochane ke liye."

" Phir aap mujh se mile. Yeh janane ke liye ke main yeh shaadi kisi ke dabaav mein aa kar toh nahi kar rahi? Sir, aap itna sab puch sakte hai toh aap mujh se apni dil ki baat bhi bata dete. Lekin nahi, aap chup rahe."

" Tum ne hospital mein mujhe saaf saaf apna decision bata diya tha, Shreya. Tum ne already Siddharth se ko haan kar di hai. Main kis muh se tumhe batata ki-"

Words rebelled with Daya as he left the sentence incomplete. Shreya shook her head in disbelief.

" I don't believe this. Ab bhi aap nahi keh paa rahe ho. Aap samjhate kyu nahi, sir? Aap ke aise bartaav se aap ki, meri aur Siddharth ki life affect ho sakti hai."

Shreya was disappointed, the man she loved wasn't ready to confess his feelings for her. Was she a fool to put her heart out in front of him? Was she supposed to get his silence in exchange of her brave confession? She felt dizzy. She needed to get out of the place. Her feet turned around as she marched away from him.

" Shreya?" Daya called her.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she made her way out of the bureau. Daya managed to stumble only halfway but she was gone.

" Kya hua, Daya? Shreya chali kyu gayi?" Abhijeet was the one to ask.

" Sir, aap ne usko jawab diya?" Purvi asked.

Daya glanced at her before shaking his head in no. As if on cue, three of the girls sighed in defeat.

" Yeh tum ne kya kiya, Daya? Kab samjhoge tum ke woh tumhe bohot zyada chahti hai. Tum ho ke ussey nirash kiye ja rahe ho." Tarika was clearly bummed.

" Agar woh mujhe chahti hai toh woh Siddharth se shaadi se inkaar kyu nahi kiya?" Daya questioned.

" Kiya, sir. Shreya ne bohot inkaar kiya. Iss umeed mein ke aap ussey apne mann ki baat bataoge. Usne apne parents se bhi kehne ki koshish ki." Meera took her friend's side.

" Meera, tum sab Daya sir pe sab blame nahi daal sakte. Unhone bhi toh koshish ki thi na Shreya se baat karne ki. Shreya ne kyu itni jaldbaazi mein decision liya?" Dushyant, Meera's boyfriend took his stand for Daya.

" Jaldbaazi?" A chuckle left Meera's lips.

" Dushyant agar inn dono ke jagah hum dono hote, aur agar tum ne itni der ki hoti toh main shayad itna intezaar bhi nahi karti. Shreya ne bohot intezaar kiya, bohot mauke diye uss ne Daya sir ko. Uski bhi toh limit hai na koyi? Uske parents ki expectations, Siddharth ki dosti.. sab daav pe laga kar uss ne intezaar kiya."

Meera's words left every male in silence as she glanced at Daya.

" Lekin agar badle mein sirf khamoshi milni ho toh woh kyu intezaar kare? Toh uss ne haan kar di." She finished.

" Sir, yeh aakhri chance hai. Ab bhi kuch bighada nahi hai. Aap Shreya ko bata do." Purvi chipped in.

" Sir, mujhe bhi lagta hai Purvi sahi keh rahi hai. Aap bas keh do, aagey jo hoga woh hum sab mil kar sambhal lenge."

Purvi's heart took an internal flip as Kavin supported her word. Daya was not even aware of the fact that he was already on his way behind Shreya.

He thanked his stars after seeing Shreya still in the parking lot, standing next to her car. From there, there was no backing away for Daya. He had to confess or else he'd be shitting rest of his entire life.

" Shreya!"

Shreya was quick to acknowledged the voice. She turned around to see him advancing at her. Here he was again to cover up or sugarcoat things, that's what Shreya thought.

" I love you."

The moment his feet stopped in front of her, Daya just spilled it. Shreya couldn't believe her ears. Really? He just said that right? Was this any sort of prank?

" Kya?" She asked, unsure.

" Dekho, bohot himmat kar ke bola hai maine. Mera dimag kaam nahi kar raha isiliye jo jo dimag mein aa raha hai woh bol deta hu. Tum sambhal lena, okay?" He looked at her.

" Okay." She nodded with a faint chuckle.

" Dekho pehle jo kuch hua, meri galti hai. Lekin main sorry nahi kahunga, matlab already ho chuka hai na woh toh ab sorry bol kar kya fayda? Haan agar tum chahti ho ke main tumhara dil rakh lu toh sorry." Daya started.

" Rahi baat I love you ki toh tumhe batane ke zarurat nahi hai, pura CID bureau jaanta hai ki main tumhe pasand karta hu." He added.

Shreya's anger was degrading like anything, Daya was being so _awkwardly adorable_ that time.

" Toh shaadi kar le? Tum toh ready ho na?" He popped the question.

Shreya couldn't help but set her laughter free. She laughed like there was no tommorow.

" Yeh yun pagalo ke tarah has kyu rahi hai?" Purvi whispered as all of them stood near the gate, eavesdropping on the couple.

" Lagta hai Daya ki baat sun kar jhatka aa gaya." Abhijeet joked.

" Shh, woh kuch keh rahe hai." Kavin told.

" Tum theek ho?"

Daya asked as he gazed her wierdly. She finally pulled herself together and smiled.

" Finally!"

The girl exclaimed in joy before encasing the rough and tough cop in a warm hug. Daya was flattered, yet again. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt his nerves settling down. He smiled in relief.

" Toh, hum theek hai?" He asked, still in the embrace.

" Bilkul." She replied.

They could've stayed like that for a longer while if their fellow members didn't have to make their precious presence known. Both of them parted after hearing claps coming from front.

" Finally! Jaan chuti inn dono se." Abhijeet commented.

" Congratulations, Shreya." Meera smiled fondly at her friend.

" Sir, ab rahi baat Siddharth ki toh hum ussey khud samjhayenge. Aap bas Shreya ke mummy papa se baat karo." Dushyant was kind to assure him.

" Are you sure?" Daya asked the guys.

" Haan sir, agar nahi maana toh humara paas apna CID wala tareeka toh hai hi."

Kavin's statement made everyone laugh as they indulged themselves in a joy. Joy of seeing Daya and Shreya finally together. Joy of witnessing love conquer.

Shreya could easily be the happiest girl on lord's good earth in that moment. Daya's eyes stayed on his happy girl as he wondered, _why did he take so long? Did he really make this precious girl wait for so long? He better keep a check on his timings from now on._

 **A/** **N : So how was it? I'm writing another one shot on DaReya. Will update soon. Check out my first DaReya one shot - Just a turn away! in my profile.**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
